


I fell down

by Joracwyn



Series: The Nursery Rhyme Drabbles [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Nursery rhyme drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joracwyn/pseuds/Joracwyn
Summary: For the nursery rhyme 'Jack and Jill'





	I fell down

_Jack and Jill went up the hill_

_To fetch a pail of water_

_Jack fell down and broke his crown_

_And Jill came tumbling after_

* * *

 

The light hurts Jack's eyes. 

“I think you have a concussion, sir.”

Carter's with him. Well, that's not so bad then. 

“How…?”

“You slipped as we were heading to the river, sir. It was a long fall. I'm glad you didn't break anything.”

He struggles to rise, but her hand is firm on his shoulder, keeping him still. 

“Daniel and Teal'c?” 

“Back at the SGC, sir, getting help.”

Jack frowns.

“How come you got the job of climbing down here? You draw straws?” 

“No, sir.” There's laughter in her voice. 

“Then why…?”

She sighs. 

“I fell down after you, sir.”

 


End file.
